


Карта "Бешеных псов"

by winni_w, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Analysis, Collage, Gen, Maps, Meta, WTF Kombat 2021, карта, фандомное исследование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Где они шлялись весь фильм, и почему, как выяснилось, Ларри и Фредди отчаянно не повезло!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Карта "Бешеных псов"

**БЕШЕНОЙ СОБАКЕ СЕМЬ ВЕРСТ НЕ КРЮК**

Давайте начнем с того, что гей-бар (№7), где Фредди рассказывал байку про травку, находится всего в 8 минутах езды от места ограбления (№2).

Еще тут в десяти минутах езды расположены студии Уолта Диснея и Юниверсал Студиос. Напомним ради справки, что на месте так называемого ювелирного магазина на самом деле находится сантехническая служба. Называется Michael's Valley Plumbing Service Pro's, Inc. Но неважно. Мы сейчас говорим о наших таких любимых, таких невинных и сладких Бешеных Псах.

Короче, есть вероятность, что дорогие Ларри и чета Кэботов тусили в любимом гей-клубе и как-то совершенно случайно, гуляя по району, обнаружили, что тут вапще-то есть ювелирный магазин. Или, подыскивая ювелирный для ограбления, нашли такой клевый гей-клуб. Кто знает.

Далее, хочется отметить, что между местом ограбления (№2) и конечным пунктом (№6) - 30 минут езды на машине. Обратите внимание на расположение звездочек на этом маршруте. Выходит, большую часть пути наши ребята, в общем-то, проехали успешно. Фаталити наступило, когда не ждали: буквально на последних минутах, когда вот она уже, синяя финишная ленточка, щемяще приближается в поцелуе к твоей груди - а вышла пуля в живот.

Попутно наши незабвенные вполне могли проехать мимо любимой кофейни Pat & Lorrein's - отмечена звездочкой №2.

Розового сбила машина на перекрестке, который отмечен звездочкой №3. Между этими двумя пунктами - 18 минут езды на машине или 3 часа пешком. Выходит, мистер Розовый марафонил от магазина на своих двоих три часа, чтобы потом словить отважным тощим телом случайную машину и доехать 8 минут до склада. Ну, штош. Мы, конечно, не знаем, как развивались события на самом деле. Возможно, Розовый менял машины, как перчатки.

Теперь, камрады, пришло время горькой и нелицеприятной правды.  
Обратите, пожалуйста, внимание на звездочку №4. Это где Фредди получил пулю в живот при неудачной попытке сесть в такси. Водитель почему-то не поняла тогда, что Тим Рот станет знаменитостью, и его станут возить бесплатно за автографы... Ну, штош (2).

Так вот, между звездочкой №4 и №6 - 4 минуты езды на машине. Или 10, максимум 13 минут пешочком. Послушайте. Десять минут пешком. Против того, чтобы хватать машину, убивать женщину, получать пулю в живот - и вот этот весь риск, чтобы получить 4 минуты?

Вероятно, они не знали района?  
Но они там хотя бы 1 раз уже были.  
Они хотели сэкономить время?  
Но дольше вытаскивать женщину из машины и вот это вот все. Можно было тихо и незаметно пробежать дворами! Пусть десять минут, зато тихонечко и без жертв!

Правда в том, камрады, что КОГДА ВЫ ПАНИКУЕТЕ ДЫШИТЕ В ПАКЕТИК ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ подышите минутку и успокойтесь. Тогда, возможно, вы не получите пулю в живот. Сцука, а.  
Да. Какая боль, товарищи. Какая боль.

ЗЫ: последний гвоздь в гроб - склад гробовщика снесли, и сейчас тут парк. Кто же знал, что Бешеные Псы станут культом.


End file.
